


We Live Again

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	We Live Again

“即使Jurgen还活着，他也不会同意你这么做的。”  
可你不是Jurgen。  
“你疯了。”  
Joachim Loew笑了。对，他就是疯了。

一个裹着头巾怀抱婴儿的女人拉开副驾驶的门坐了进来。她从陈旧土气的大衣里兜里掏出一叠印满表格的单子递给他。裹着深蓝色毛巾毯的婴儿在他怀中沉睡。  
Loew翻看完那些单子，叠好揣到了兜里，顺便拿出一个微微鼓起来的信封。  
戴头巾的女人把婴儿轻轻放到他怀里，迟疑了一下，从他的手里接过那个信封。绿色的头巾下面只露出一小块皮肤和浅色的双眼。女人望向Loew，可他躲开了她的目光。  
“孩子长得像母亲吧，我猜。”她用俄语轻声说完，打开车门离开，消失在白雪覆盖的街道尽头。  
车里的寒冷似乎并没有惊扰这个婴儿的美梦。Loew抬手轻轻打开了车里的暖风。  
从这一刻开始，对Joachim Loew来说，世界上就再没有比他手上捧着的这个小生命更重要的东西了。

回到温暖的室内，Loew把怀里的婴儿轻放在床上。小而柔嫩的四肢在毛毯上伸开，他打了个哈欠，撑开粉色的眼睑，熟悉而久违的大而清澈的蓝色眸子对上了茶绿色的。  
Jurgen。他唤着他的名字。  
一个生命结束，新的生命开始。  
We live again.


End file.
